The three trials of Aemon Targaryen
by Mortzo
Summary: In his life Aemon Targaryen was faced with three trials the threatened to break him
1. Chapter 1

There are many out there that know of the great dynasty that was the Targaryen's the the legacy that most of them left behind. Yet there are still some Targaryen's that just seemed to drop of the face of Westeros forgotten in the ever moving current of time. This is one such Targaryen that once stood with his siblings wanting the iron throne for himself, This is the three trials of Aemon. These trials would served to make him into the ever loyal measter of the night's watch a man that would give anything to help and save his fellow brothers of the watch to the day he died.

The first trial would come to Aemon when he was just a boy of 14 when he was still all to young to truly know the world that he lived in. on his name day when he filled 14 years old there was a great feast in Dragonstone to celebrate the young man he had grown to be. He was not full grown yet but still rather tall, he had long silver hair in a braided ponytail that ran over his shoulder down his chest over his fancy high court clothes. He was a social person that always like these kind of gatherings for there he could see all kinds of high born men and women and make friends with them.

There was something that was different form most other feasts and he could not put his finger on it before he was faced with Alysanne Stark a tall and beautiful woman with long black hair that she let fall down her back her eyes where Green Brown and her skin was pale like most people from the north yet delicate. She was 16 and she wore a dark green dress with the Stark dire wolf mark on the chest. Her shy smile seemed to pull his full attention from the moment he saw her standing there at the en of the great hall that the feast was in.

The great hall was decorated with the blood red colors of the Targaryen's yet the hall was pleasant to look at. The quests seemed to find it so too as they all where making pleasant talk about what they wanted like the realm was on a short break from all the world could trow at them. Aemon was one of the people that just went around and talk and made pleasantries with all the other guests until the food was served. The feast in it self was grand with all kinds of food like grilled bore, turkey and lots of other kinds that wet his and the guests appetite. They ate for the longest time while servants walked around and served wine, ale and other drinks that went well with the food all the while other servants played music the kept them all relaxed and let the conversations flow natural.

After the long meal the music changed to allow people to dance and keep the night going with light hearted laughs and conversations. Most of the guest took to the dance floor where young and old lords asked the lady they had an eye for out for a dance and a little talk so they got to know each other. Aemon walked determined across the room and declined more then one offer from different lady's around the hall cause he had only her in his eyes. after walking around for a minute or two he saw with a small group of other lady's from the north they where all dancing with each other holding hands and moving around a little. Aemon walked up to them just as Alysanne spinned around her hair flowing freely around her shoulders with a smile planted on her beautiful face. It took a little while before any of the northern lady's noticed him but he did not mind after seeing the fun they where having and when they did they all bowed to him with smiles on they're face and he noticed that Alysanne blushed a little and he bowed back to them.

"i was wondering Lady Stark if you would do me honor of a dance?" Aemon asked with a small blush on his face.

The lady's started to giggle and gathered in a small group and whispered and sometimes they looked up and laugh a little. Aemon blushed from the attention he was getting from the small group of northern lady's. The group of young women opened opp and he could see Alysanne again with a smile on her face.

"it would be an honor to dance with you prince Aemon" said Alysanne as her pretty smile never disappeared.

Aemon took her hand with a big smile on his face and led her to the dance floor where people parted way to let dance with each other. Once they where in the middle of the dance floor he put one hand on her hip and the other held her hand and so the waltz began. Aemon was close enough to smell her perfume and feel her calm warm breath brush against his face and when he was this close he noticed that she was the same height as him or maybe a bit shorter. They danced in silence for sometime before she began talking opening the conversation and as time went on they kept on talking and dancing even after what one would call a dance was over.

"it's rather warm in her, how would like to take a walk and clear our heads?" Aemon asked after a long time of dancing and talking

"that sounds lovely" said Alysanne without a second thought witch made her blush a little

Aemon offered her his hand witch she gladly took and they walked out of the great hall with a lot of eyes watching them as they left like many before them that night. Once they had left the great hall they weren't surrounded by the red decorations but rather the dark gray stone and dragon statues of Dragonstone castle. They walked around for a while but after a while they found a balcony looking out to the sea that was calm and not a wave to be seen in the dark water surface. Alysanne sat herself down on a stone bench looking over the sea while Aemon leaned against the balcony railing as they continued to talk. After having talk some more Aemon noticed Alysanne shudder because of the cold sea wind so Aemon took of his outer jacket and put around her shoulders. Aemon sat down beside her and placed his hand around her shoulder while she leaned her head against his shoulder and he leaned his against hers. They talked for a good while more but now with low voices and more intimately.

Neither of them knew how long they sat there talking but to them it felt like only a short time but the music from the great hall seemed to have died down and the castle went quiet. Yet they just sat there with each other as company. Alysanne lifted her head from his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes and with only that Aemon felt lost in her deep Green Brown eyes. They just looked into each other eyes for a good while enjoying the moment, without a missing beat of the heart they connected lips in a moment Aemon will remember for the rest of his life. her lips where sweet like a warm summers night and when they're lips parted he took her in his arms and just held her smiling at her while looking into her eyes as she smiled smiled and looked back at him.

"How about i escort you back to you're room my lady?, i wish not to dishonor you by making people thinking improper things about you" said Aemon after holding her for a long time.

Alysanne looked up at him and smiled.

"I care not what others thing my Prince, All i want is to spend my time with you and yes i know the time has been short but you have showed me the best time of my young life" Said Alysanne after some silence where they just looked at each other.

"Then i wonder if i could be as bold as to ask you to my chambers my lady?" Said Aemon with a large blush crossing his face.

Alysanne leaned back a little and blushed from ear to ear but even still her gaze never left his. She reached out her hand witch he took in his own and they walked hand in hand up the stairs behind the bench. some places on the stairs where covered with the three headed dragon of the Targaryen's so the walls would not seem so cold and grey and it worked to some effect. After walking up all the stairs to the top of the tower they came across a door that Aemon opened and welcomed her inside. The room was rather big with the gray stone floor and walls covered with a purple carpet on the floor and a Targaryen banner on the wall near his big bed. Room had many candles and book shelves witch was natural since he was a fond reader of stories, history and other subjects.

Alysanne took Aemon's hand and led him the bed after looking around the room for a little while. they both sat down and looked in each other eyes she gave him a kind smile and cupped his face with both her hand and kissed him gently. The kiss was as sweet at the first one but this one did not end so quickly and before they knew what had happened they where both laying in the bed kissing undressing each other. It took not time at all before they where both naked under the bed covers still kissing each other with passion. They parted lips and looked deeply into each other eyes before he took her maidenhead, Alysanne took a deep breath before they joined lips together again and in that moment they where one with each other. It was young passion that had brought them both together that night as they fell deeply in love with on another.

Aemon woke up the day after from the best sleep he could remember ever having with Alysanne sleeping with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair away from her beautiful face to watch her peaceful face as she slept. After having watched her for sometime she opened her Green Brown eyes slowly and locked eyes with him and smiled gently at him and he stroked her chin gently smiling back at her.

"Do you think you're lord father would permit me you're hand in marriage?" Said Aemon after a long pleasant silence.

Alysanne shot up in the bed and revealed her young and beautiful body. She looked at Aemon in shock but could not keep a smile away from her face.

"Do you mean it? You want to marry me?" Said Alysanne as it seemed the information had yet to settle in her head.

"Nothing would make me happier then to have with me for the rest of our days, especially after last night" Stated Aemon as he drew Alysanne into a close embrace witch she returned quickly.

Sometime had passed since the night of his 14 name day and in this time had been to Winterfell and asked for Alysanne's hand in marriage. Lord Beron Stark had looked at Aemon for a long while with strict eyes before his eyes softened and he smiled and got to his feet from his chair in the great hall of Winterfell and walked over to Aemon and took his hand and accepted the proposal. They Married a fortnight later in-front of a weirwood tree witch is a northern tradition Aemon gladly partook in for the woman he loves. After the ceremony there was a small feast for the noble lords and lady's that came to see the young prince join with his princess in marriage. Among the people that came from Aemon's family where Aegon his little brother also know as Egg and Rhea his youngest sister and sibling and also Daeron his oldest brother. His father could no make the wedding since he had to rule the realm, While his other brother and sister Daella and Aerion didn't want to come to the joining.

The feast was not a large or great in sice as the on Aemon's 14 name day but it was all the same as good with good food and company with lots of talking and marry making. It came not as a surprise that Daeron got drunk very quickly and tried his luck on any poor serevent girl pored his next drink while Rhea was flirting with Aegon that seemed to be rather annoyed with it after two hours of it. as the hours went on the feast dimmed down and Daeron got carried to his assigned bed chambers by the guards he had brought with him Rhea retired after several hours of fruitless flirting with Aegon that seemed content with a drink here and there while talking to a few different lords. some more hours went without anybody noticing and by know both Aemon and Alysanne that where tired of the feast said they're good night's and left for the bed chambers that they had gotten to consummate their marriage and that's where the night ended with the two in each others arms.

They had left Winterfell four days after the marriage feast. nothing of note happened on roads down to Kingslanding where Aemon, Alysanne and Daeron parted ways with Aegon and Rhea and took a ship to Dragonstone. The days where long and content for the young married couple in Dragonstone where they simply enjoyed each others company every day and night. One day Aemon woke up late after reading most of the night away before joining his sleeping wife in bed, When Aemon woke up he was handed a note from a servant that was cleaning in his chambers.

'Come to the place we first kissed' was all that was written on the note.

When Aemon arrived at the balcony looking over the sea that was roaring with the wind and waves. Aemon looked at his you wife when he stood in front of her. Alysanne seemed to be lost in her thoughts just looking out at the wild waters of the sea. Aemon sat down beside her and took her in his arms to warm her up from the cold winds that was blowing.

"what do you need to talk about my love?" said Aemon after sometime of silence.

Alysanne looked up at him with a small smile and sat up straight so she could look at him properly.

"I didn't think it would take so little time but it seems the gods have blessed us" She stated with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"you're pregnant?" He asked not really knowing what else she could possibly mean by that.

Alysanne nodded twice as her tears fell and her smile grew wider when he returned the smile and kissed her hands. it was the happiest moment in Aemon's life after taking her into a close embrace he wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her lips with as much passion as the first time they kissed. Her lips had a faint taste of salt but also sweet, When they parted lips he took her in his arms holding her close just enjoying the moment with his beloved wife.

The months went on with Aemon and Alysanne living happily together as her stomach grew. In time Aemon got the habit of talking to his unborn son or daughter telling it of all the things and places he and Alysanne would show it when he or she was born and that's how they spent they're days content with each others company. The days weeks and months went on and when the day had come what he though to be the happiest day in his life but the gods seemed to have other plans. Aemon never thought child birth would be painless or without noise but this was different Alysanne was in terrible pain screaming and bleeding a lot while the midwifes did what they could. At last the screaming stopped but the day he thought would be a happy occasion turned to the darkest day of his life. The child a small baby girl had pushed out but not a single cry was ever heard, The small babe was sadly stillborn and Alysanne's bleeding didn't stop once the child was out. Alysanne had stopped screaming but in turn she was sweating a lot having gotten a fever from the birthing, She was dying had the midwifes told him before he send them away. Aemon sat down next to Alysanne and placed her head on his lap and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry my love i lost our child" Was all Alysanne managed to say after sometime of heartbreaking silence.

"It's not you're fault my love" Said Aemon with a voice that was barely a whisper crying.

Alysanne lifted her hand and stroked Aemon's face gently with a faint smile on her face.

"It seems the gods had different plans then we thought my love, Just know that i love you with all my heart" She said as her eyes grew tired and threatened to close.

"I love you too with all my heart, Please wait for my on the other side" was all Aemon could say in between sobs now crying fully

Alysanne brushed away a few of his tears before her hand went limp and fell to her chest. The room was almost silent only his sobs could be heard as he held her tightly in his arms while the last words she would ever say again echoing in Aemon's head "Always" had she said smiling gently at him as her eyes closed.

After two fortnight's of grieving, Aemon left Dragonstone with the bones of his wife and daughter that never got a chance at life. Aemon had send ravens ahead to Winterfell to tell them what had transpired and told them that he would return the bones to Winterfell where they belong with her ancestors. In the two fortnight's all his siblings mother and father had come to pay they're respect to his wife and child. The travel to Winterfell felt like it took a life time, When he arrived he was greeted by Beron Stark and the rest of the family like a lost son. All the Stark's understood and accepted Alysanne's death since it was not uncommon for childbirth to claim both the life of the child and the mother. They all shared in each other sorrow when they laid Alysanne and Alera's bones in the crypt. Aemon stayed in Winterfell for four long days where he told all the Stark's about the happy but short time they had with each other and on the fifth day he left.

After Six months of pain and sorrow at Dragonstone Aemon took he's leave and left for Oldtown where he was determined to become a measter to help all that can be helped or to ease once suffering before death.

The first trial of Aemon Targaryen was one where he had loved and lost never to love again for that was the kind of love he had found and lost it would be the hardest trial he would ever face but not the last. At the age of 19 had Aemon finished his studies and earned the chains of a measter.


	2. Chapter 2

The second trial would come to Aemon when he was a man of 35 years. As a measter Aemon had worked for a lord of little mention or power and after many years had his father Maekar requested that Aemon should work in the Red Keep in Kingslanding. His stay at Kingslanding did not last very long because Aemon felt that him being on the small council would displace the grand measter.

After that became Aemon the measter of Dragonstone for his brother prince of Dragonstone Daeron his wife Kiera of Tyrosh and they're sweet but sadly simple-minded daughter Vaella. Aemon was the Measter of Dragonstone to the day Daeron died of a pox he caught from a whore leaving behind Vaella as issue.

In 233 ac was Aemon summoned to court where the a council had gathered after Maekar had died fighting a rebellious lord on the Dornish marches in the peake uprising. Since Aerion, Aemon's oldest brother had gone mad and died drinking a cup of wildfire believing it would turn him into and dragon, A council had be gathered the chose a successor after Maekar. The council for a brief moment considered both Maegor and Vaella but decided against it since Maegor was Aerion's son and they believed that his father madness where in him to the second reason being that he was know a Maegor the cruel. Vaella was turned down because the council felt that the ruler of the seven kingdoms should have they're wits about them. From there on the council seemed to favor Aemon's claim to the iron throne and offered him the crown. Aemon could not believe it, He could be the kings of the seven kingdoms like he dreamed of when he was a young boy and now he could truly become what he once desired. Aemon considered it for a long time, The descition threatened to tear him apart but after long time he declined the offer and said that his younger brother Aegon would suit the role better.

Aemon stayed in Kingslanding for a fortnight after Aegon took his place on the iron throne, Considering where to go from there. He spend his days with his sister and brother who all by now had kids. When looking back at it now Aemon could sit there for the longest time listening to his sisters Rhea and Daella sing to they're kids. After what seemed to be a age decided Aemon that he would take the black and become the measter of the Night's Watch.

The fortnight passed quickly after he had decided to join the Night's Watch and before he knew it he was standing at the ship pier of Kingslanding about to take a ship to East Watch by the sea. Aemon had said his goodbyes to Rhea, Dealla and they're kids but even after trying to say goodbye to Aegon he had insisted to come see him off from the pier. Aemon could still see the kid Aegon once was in him and that was something that had to change for being the sweet and innocent person Aegon was could easily get him killed especially after he got crowned king. Aemon putt his hand on Aegon's shoulder and smiled at him this was truly goodbye.

"Aegon kill the boy it takes a man to rule, An Aegon not an Egg Kill the boy and let the man be born" Said Aemon to Aegon with his hand still on his shoulder.

"I know brother, Don't worry about me i will manage just fine" Said Aegon sounding a little sad.

"Good luck Aegon and goodbye i love you little brother" Said Aemon after sometime of silence.

Aegon smiled and pulled Aemon into a big hug and held him tightly for a little while.

"I love you to brother and good luck to you too" Said Aegon as he realized Aemon from the tight embrace.

Aemon got on the ship and that was the last time he ever saw one of his siblings ever again. Aemon doesn't really remember how long the boat trip took but it was long journey. it was a long walk to Castle Black from he arrived at East Watch by the sea. After that he pledged himself to the Night's Watch from that day until his last. There was always something to do at Castle Black be it help injured rangers and night's watchmen or sending ravens to different places in the seven kingdoms. From time to time he would hear rumors about King Aemon that was more then well liked by his people. After many years in the Night's Watch did the winter finally arrive and with it a great lack of food for the people of the north witch King Aegon helped by sending grain supplies the whole seven year long winter.

The years passed quickly and much to his surprise a character from the past came to visit him. The last time Aemon had seen her she was but a small girl of maybe 12 but now she was a woman grown. Aemon's niece Rhaelle and her husband Ormund Baratheon came to Castle Black with prisoners that wanted to take the black rather then other punishments. Rhaelle and Ormund's stay was not long but long enough for her to tell him all the small and big things that have happened in Kingslanding.

The year 259 ac was a sad one for Aemon because of the tragedy at Summerhall where his last sibling Aegon and his son Duncan where killed in a freak fire. Aemon's once thought that his second trial was about the crown but after many years of contemplation he realized that the real trial was saying goodbye to his siblings never to see them again. Aemon may have lost his real family the day he left Kingslanding but in turn he gained hundreds of brother after joining the Night's Watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Aemon's third and final trial came after Many years had passe since the tragedy at Summerhall. The tragedy claimed Aemon's brother and nephew Aegon and Duncan but from the fire of despair was the new Targaryen Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar was the kind of person that inspired loyalty in most if not all, He was kind and loving to his people where his father was cruel and turning more crazed as the years drew on.

In the year of 281 ac where the the tourney at Harrenhall and Aemon had turned 83 years old. The tourney was a breath of fresh air in the seven kingdoms that had gegan to grow tired at that mad king Aerys. Aerys had started his rule of the seven kingdoms on a hard note with the torture and killing of his fathers lovers family because he thought they had poisoned Jaehaerys. Over the years how ever had Aerys become paranoid and cruel in his actions sometimes going as far as to burning lords he hated alive with wildfire.

The tourney at Harrenhall was said to be the greatest tourney in many a year. The tourney was arranged by lord Walter Whent to celebrate the name day of his maiden daughter and where spread over ten day of feasts, sword fighting and jousting. After the ten days where over had Rhaegar won the jousting competition and crowned the young and beautiful Lyanna Stark queen of love and beauty over his wife Elia Martell which dumbfounded every lord and lady that attended or not.

Rhaegar was 31 years old when the tourney at Harrenhall. Aemon never really understood why Rhaegar crowned Lyanna Stark queen of love and beauty when he had a young wife that everybody thought he loved even Aemon thought that. Aemon was surprised when one day in 280 Ac had Rhaegar showed up at Castle Black much like Rhaelle had done many years before. Rhaegar had also brought with him prisoners that wanted to take the black rather then to be judged by king Aerys which Aemon could understand from the rumors about the king. The thing that surprised Aemon the most was that Rhaegar had personally taken the trip just to meet Aemon of whom he had learned of in an old diary he found in Dragonstone. Rhaegar had stayed with the Night's Watch for a fortnight and everyday he would visit Aemon to tell him about his loving wife which made the crowning of Lyanna Stark all the more harder to understand. In turn had Aemon told Rhaegar about his Grandfather Aegon and how they grew up together. Rhaegar left Castle Black after 14 days and Aemon had a feeling that he would never see him again and so it was.

In the year 282 ac came the word that shock the whole north, Rhaegar had abducted Lyanna Stark and shortly after had her brother and father Rickard and Brandon left for Kingslanding. Rickard and Brandon would meet they're horrible ends in Kingslanding by the hand of the mad king Aerys who boiled Rickard alive in his armor with wildfire while Brandon was tied by his neck and forced to watch. Brandon died by strangulating himself to death trying to reach his sword to save his father. Eddard Stark, Rickard's second born son became the lord of the north. Eddard and Robert Baratheon lord of the stormlands called they're banners and declared war against the mad king and the iron throne thus starting Robert's rebellion. During the war was Aemon struggling to keep his vow to the Night's Watch and the order of measters. Aemon felt trapped at the wall destined to suffer while hearing about the war and the struggles his family went trough. Many times did Aemon find himself by the stables contemplation to run off to help his kind but every time he found himself at a loss, He was to old and his sight had began to disappear and in the end he was off help to know one. The news came one day with a raven that the Targaryen army had lost at the battle of the Trident and Rhaegar had been killed in single combat by Robert Baratheon when Robert's war-hammer had struck his chest with such a great force that the rubies on his chest-plate shattered. A few weeks after that came the new of what had happened to the mad king and princes Elia. Aerys at the height of his madness had been killed by his personal guard Jamie Lannister of the kingsguard. Elia Martell had meet a much more terrible end if the new where to be believed, What the reports had said was that Gregor Clegane the Mountain the rides had forced his way into her chambers killed her new born son Aegon then presided by raping Elia with the blood of her new born babe still on his hands. Rhaenys, Elia's and Rhaegar's four year old daughter was stabbed to death by Amory Lorth after that was the bodies of Elia and her children wrapped in Lannister cloaks and presented to Robert. On more then one ocation did Aemon find himself in terrible pain over that had happened to his kin and thought himself the last Targaryen.

The years began to pass Aemon by again and thee pain and despair he once felt to his very core began to disappear ever so slightly. Yet now that his eye sight was gone did Aemon find himself thinking and contemplating the past wondering if he took a different path when he faced his trials would things be different, Would his kin still be alive? Would he have had a happy life with the siblings that once remained if he took the crown. Aemon knew that there was nothing he could really do during his first and third trial, Yet what if he took the crown during his second trial then he might have changed what happened to his kin? but that never happened.

In the year of 299 ac did Aemon find himself thinking that the best days where now over. During these day he always thought back to his younger day, When no vows had been taken to eighter the Night's Watch or the measter order. His thoughts brought him back to his on and only love Alysanne like so many times before. Aemon once said to Samwell Tarly that if he closed his eyes that he could se her smile before him that he could smell her but sadly when he opened his eyes she was still gone. Aemon never really knew where the time had went it had been 87 years since Alysanne passed away and Aemon was now 101 years old. other times did his thoughts drift to Egg, Daeron, Rhae and Daella the brothers and sisters he longed to see as the days went on.

"Will I talk with Egg again, Hold Alysanne in my arms, find Daeron whole and happy, hear my sisters singing to their children?" Was a question that Aemon often asked himself. Aemon passed away in the year 300 ac at the age of 102. One of the last things he did was to give Jon Snow the same advice he once gave his brother "Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born" That was the last time Aemon spoke to Jon Snow.

Aemon's eulogy by Samwell Tarly "He was a good man... No. He was a great man. A measter of the Citadel, chained and sworn, and Sworn Brother of the Night's Watch, ever faithful. When he was born they named him for a hero who had died too young, but though he lived a long long time, his own life was no less heroic. No man was wiser, or gentler, or kinder. At the Wall, a dozen lords commander came and went during his years of service, but he was always there to counsel them. He counseled kings as well. He could have been a king himself, but when they offered him the crown he told them they should give it to his younger brother. How many men would do that? He was the blood of the dragon, but now his fire has gone out. He was Aemon Targaryen. And now his watch is ended"

Aemon stepped trough the void between life and death and found that his sight had returned. Aemon also felt 80 or so years younger and when looking down at his hand he did not find the old and wrinkled hands that was hardened by his many years as a measter, What he saw was young hands he could not remember. Aemon looked down at the ground and found himself staring at his 18 year old self. He was not dressed in robes nor did he have his chains, Aemon was wearing fine clothes like he used to before he left for Oldtown and became a measter. Aemon found himself on his knees crying staring at himself he was young again but did not know why. Someone was stretching out they're hand in front of Aemon's face and when he looked up he could not help but to smile. Alysanne was standing over him with the kind smile he had longed for in 88 years. Aemon took her hand and got to his feet and He did not let go of her hand after he got to his feet. Alysanne smiled and kissed Aemon gently before hugging him for the longest time. When they parted from the embrace was Aemon faced with a small girl no more then four year old, The girl looked like Alysanne but with silver hair wearing a small a small dress. The little girl jumped up and into Aemon's embrace while laughing contently there was no dought about it this was his little girl Alera. Aemon cradled Alera against his shoulder and took Alysanne's hand. Alysanne guided him the other way then they where facing and before him they all stood like a big happy family. Aemon could see his Father, Mother, Brothers, Sister, Niece's, nephews and many more people he know or not. Aemon, Alysanne and Alera joined the rest of them and Aemon knew that he was no longer alone.


End file.
